Call my name and save me german version
by A-Karana
Summary: Lorelai hat Luke vor dem Altar stehen lassen und ist seitdem spurlos verschwunden. Wo ist sie und warum hat sie das getan? Findet es heraus...
1. Chapter 1

**1.Kapitel**

_**Call my name and save me**_

Es war dunkel in dem Zimmer, genau wie draußen. Es regnete. Es war still in dem Zimmer, ihrem Zimmer. Zwei Bilder standen gerahmt auf ihrem Nachttisch, beide Rahmen waren pink. Die einzige Farbe in diesem Zimmer, so schien es.

Das eine Bild zeigte Rory, das andere Luke. Der Nachttisch war weiß und grau. Er hatte Rollen, wie die anderen tausend in diesem Gebäude.

Das Bett war weiß und grau und hatte Rollen, wie die anderen tausend in diesem Gebäude.

Die Wände waren weiß. Nur weiß.

Aber ihre Haut war grau, dunkler, fast schwarz, um ihre Augen, aber im allgemeinen grau. Manchmal weiß, aber an diesem Tag war es grau.

Sie hatte sie seit Monaten nicht gesehen, sie hatte seit Monaten nicht mit ihnen gesprochen. Aber es war besser so. Besser für sie. Es war nicht das Einzige was sie umbrachte, also spielte es keine Rolle, dachte sie.

Das letzte Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte, hätte der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben sein sollen. In ihrem Leben. Ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.

* * *

"_Mom, bist du fertig? Alle sind schon da und warten auf dich!" rief Rory._

"_Ja, bin ich! Komm rein!" rief sie zurück. Sie rief lauter als die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr immer wieder sagte "Du kannst das nicht tun!"._

_Als Rory den Raum betrat, hielt sie einen Moment inne und betrachtete ihre Mutter. Sie hatte das perfekte Kleid schon oft gesehen, aber noch nie an ihrer Mutter. Der cremeweiße Rock und das mit Rosen besetzte Oberteil. Sie hatte sich gegen den Schleier entschieden und trug stattdessen eine Tiara._

_Es war wirklich perfekt. Nicht nur das Kleid. Alles. Es war ein wunderschöner Septembertag, es war noch warm, aber nicht heiß. Die ganze Stadt war draußen, im Garten des Dragonfly, versammelt und wartete auf die Braut. Emily saß neben Mia in der ersten Reihe und Richard unterhielt sich mit April, die eine der Brautjungfern war über Naturwissenschaften, während er auf seine Tochter wartete um sie zum Altar zu führen._

_Luke wartete unter der Chuppah und Jess als sein Trauzeuge versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Alles war perfekt. Vielleicht zu perfekt._

"_Wow, du bist wunderschön!" sagte Rory und umarmte ihre Mutter._

"_Danke!" Lorelai zwang sich zu einem lächeln und es gelang ihr einmal mehr die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu ignorieren._

"_Bist du bereit?" fragte Rory, während sie immer noch sie Hand ihrer Mutter in ihrer hielt."Du kannst ihm das nicht antun!" sagte die Stimme in Lorelais Kopf wieder einmal. Sie zögerte einen Moment, beschloss dann aber bei ihrer Entscheidung zu bleiben: Sie konnte es ihrer Tochter ebenfalls nicht sagen. _

"_Ja, lass uns gehen!" sagte sie dann und verließ den Raum, den sie benutzt hatte um sich fertig zu machen. Sie ließ ihre Kleider, ihre Tasche und ihre Schuhe zurück. Ihr altes Leben._

_Sie fühlte sich von der Sonne geblendet als sie nach draußen trat und blinzelte mehrfach bevor sie ihren Vater und April erkennen konnte._

"_Lorelai!" Richard lächelte sie herzlich an und nahm ihren Arm, drückte kurz ihre Hand, aber bekam keine Reaktion von ihr. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur nervös._

_Die Musik setzte ein und gemeinsam schritten sie zum Altar, auf den Mann zu, den sie liebte. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Boden, passte auf, dass sie nicht stolperte. Sie hörte aufgeregtes Flüstern und vereinzeltes Schniefen, aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf wurde immer lauter._

_Dann stand sie neben ihm und ihr Vater küsste ihre Wange und gab ihre Hand an ihren Verlobten, der seine Finger mit ihren verwob. Der Pfarrer begann seine Rede, aber sie hörte ihm nicht zu._

_Dies sollte der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben sei und sie hatte ewig darauf warten müssen. Zuerst weil Rory aus Yale weggegangen war, dann wegen der Sache mit April. _

_Es wäre fast das Ende gewesen, als beide erkannt hatten, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und dass sie miteinander reden mussten. Sie hatten es erst wieder lernen müssen, aber es hatte geklappt, denn hier waren sie._

_Sie wollte nichts mehr als ihn zu heiraten und bis zum Ende der Zeit bei ihm zu bleiben._

"_Du kannst ihm das nicht antun!" sagte sie Stimme wieder._

_Seit sie gestern, kurz vor ihrem Jungesellinenabschied, den Anruf erhalten hatte, war diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf und sagte ihr immer und immer wieder das Gleiche._

_Es war eine Befürchtung gewesen, aber jetzt war es Realität und nach dem Anruf hatte sie sich übergeben müssen. Sie hatte zu ihm laufen und es ihm sagen wollen. Sie wollte ihn sagen hören, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber dann war er durch die Tür gekommen, hatte sie geküsst und ihr einen schönen Abend gewünscht und sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, sie konnte ihm das nicht antun. Es würde ihn umbringen, genauso wie es sie umbringen würde und sie wäre nie fähig sich das zu verzeihen._

"_Ich will!" hörte sie ihn sagen und begriff plötzlich, dass sie jetzt dran war. Sie war wie der Pfarrer den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne ihn zu hören, und dann schaute er sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie schaute ihn an, drehte sich dann langsam zu Luke um und schaute ihn zum ersten Mal an._

_Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Er war rassiert. Er trug ein weißes Hemd. Keine Mütze. Er hatte die Haare geschnitten. Sehr kurz. Er sah so unglaublich gut aus. Und er lächelte. Sie an, nur für sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie griff seine Hand so fest, dass es ihm weh tun musste. Aber sein lächeln wurde nur noch breiter und er flüsterte "Ich liebe dich". In diesem Moment war sie sich sicher. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun._

"_Nein!" flüsterte sie und sein Lächeln fror auf seinem Gesicht ein. Eine einzelne Träne tropfte aus ihrem Augenwinkel und sie sagte es wieder. Lauter, dieses Mal._

"_Nein! Nein! Nein!" ihre Stimme verließ sie während sie immer noch den Kopf schüttelte, zu Worten, die zu sprechen sie nicht mehr in der Lage war. Tränen strömten nun über ihr Gesicht._

_Sie sah wie sich seine Augen schockiert weiteten und jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich, genau wie das Lächeln. D zog sie ihre hand weg, die er noch immer hielt, schaute ihn noch einmal an und rannte. Sie rannte durch den Garten und das Hotel, zur Tür hinaus zu ihrem Auto. Als sie die Auffahrt hinunter fuhr hörte sie Rorys Rufe, aber sie drehte sich nicht um, denn sie wusste dann könnte sie es nicht tun. Aber sie musste es tun. Es war zu ihrem Besten._

_Sie fuhr zum Flughafen und war froh, dass sie noch ein paar saubere Kleider im Auto hatte. Sie hatte das Ales nicht geplant und sie wusste nicht wo sie hin sollte, sie wusste nur, dass sie so weit wie möglich von hier weg musste, so dass sie sie nicht finden würden. So war sie vor einem halben Jahr auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents gelandet, in San Francisco.

* * *

_

Sie konnte seinen Ausdruck nicht vergessen, als sie "Nein" gesagt hatte. Auch nicht Rorys Stimme, die sie rief. Sie hatte das verzweifelte Verlangen mit ihnen zu sprechen, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht nachgeben durfte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Lukes lachendes Gesicht im Bilderrahmen. Vielleicht war er ja wieder in der Lage so zu lächeln. Vielleicht jetzt schon, vielleicht in Zukunft. Aber er würde wieder lächeln und eine andere Frau finden.

* * *

"_Du hast es behalten? Du hast es behalten!"_

"_Acht Jahre!"_

"_Acht Jahre!"

* * *

_

Und sie wusste er würde es nicht tun. Aber sie brauchte die Fantasie, dass er es tun würde und sie brachte sie sich selbst dazu daran zu glauben. Wenigstens am Tag. Nachts, wenn sie verzweifelt schluchzend in ihrem Bett lag und wieder und wieder nach ihm rief, wusste sie, dass es nicht wahr war.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

_**Wake me up inside, wake me up inside**_

Es war zwei Uhr früh und wieder einmal lag er wach. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Wenigstens nicht ohne Alkohol. Er drank nicht oft, nut manchmal. Es half ihm zu vergessen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

Zu vergessen wie wunderschön sie gewesen war als sie in ihrem perfekten Kleid auf den Altar zugeschritten war. Zu vergessen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen gehabt hatte, als er auf ihre Antwort gewartet hatte. Zu vergessen, dass sie "Nein" gesagt hatte. Zu vergessen, dass sie weggelaufen und ihn verlassen hatte.

Es war acht Monate her und tat nicht weniger weh. Er fragte sich ob er jemals darüber hinweg kommen würde. Irgendwann in der Zukunft. Aber eigentlich wollte er nicht darüber hinweg kommen und weitergehen. Er wollte sie. Nur sie. Seit elf Jahren, nur sie.

* * *

"_Passiert das wirklich?"_

"_Es passiert wirklich"

* * *

_

Er hatte sie seitdem nicht mehr gesehen, nicht einen kurzen Blick auf sie werfen können, nichts.

Eine Woche danach hatten sie ihr Auto am Flughafen gefunden. Leer. Nur ihr Hochzeitskleid hatte darin gelegen. Ihre Kreditkartenabrechnung hatte ihnen gezeigt, dass sie einen Flug nach L.A. gebucht hatte und so waren Rory und Richard einen Monat nach der Hochzeit nach L.A. geflogen und hatten sie gesucht. Ergebnislos. Aber er hatte die Idee von Anfang an für idiotisch gehalten. Es war naiv zu glauben man würde sie in einer Stadt mit so vielen Menschen finden können. Und er kannte Lorelai. Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte, würde man sie nicht finden.

Was ihm jedoch am meisten Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache, das sie nicht nur nicht bei ihm nicht gemeldet hatte, sondern auch zu Rory keinerlei Kontakt hatte. Genau so wenig wie zu Sookie oder ihren Eltern.

Michel hatte ihren Job im Hotel übernommen und sie hatten noch jemanden für den Empfang eingestellt.

Rory war nicht mehr die Gleiche. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ohne eine Erklärung verlassen.

Richard und Emily waren genauso verzweifelt. Sie hatten ihre Tochter zum zweiten Mal verloren und es war unendlich schwer für sie so zu tun, als würde es ihnen nichts ausmachen. Aber sie mussten die Illusion für ihre Freunde aufrecht erhalten. Allerdings war das nichts, verglichen mit dem Zustand in dem sich Rory befand. Sie war wie betäubt, genau wie er selbst.

Mehrmals in der Woche kam sie zu Luke und sie redeten. Über alles, aber nicht über sie. Sie sprachen nur über sie, wenn einer von ihnen es nicht mehr aushielt oder etwas passierte.

* * *

Als Rory ihren Brief erhalten hatte, indem sie ihr mitteilte,dass sie sie liebte und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Als sie Luke geschrieben hatte um ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, dass sie ihn immer lieben würde und dass sie den Ring behalten müsse. Warum hatte sie nicht geschrieben.

Das war Wochen nach ihrem Verschwinden gewesen und alle waren erleichtert, dass sie wenigstens am Leben war. Aber als sie nicht zurück gekommen war und man sie nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatten, da wussten sie, dass etwas überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war.

Vor einer Woche hatte er das letzte Mal etwas von ihr gehört. Wenigstens dachte er das.

Mitten in der Nacht hatte das Telefon geklingelt, aber als er abgenommen hatte, war niemand dran gewesen. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt es handle sich um einen Streich und wollte auflegen, aber dann hatte er ein Gefühl gehabt, dass es mehr war als das.

* * *

"_Lorelai?" fragte er und hörte wie jemand scharf Luft einsog._

"_Lorelai, bist du das?" Stille._

"_Lorelai, bitte! Sag was wenn du es bist!" Nichts._

"_Ich will doch nur wissen dass es dir gut geht. Dass du in Sicherheit bist und gesund. Ich mach mir solche Sorgen um dich, genau wie Rory." Er hörte ein Schluchzen am anderen Ende der Leitung und wusste, dass sie es war._

"_Ich liebe dich so und ich will, dass du zurück kommst!" erhörte ein Tuten, sie hatte aufgelegt.

* * *

_

Er stand auf und lief nach unten. Er lebte noch immer in ihrem Haus. In ihrem Haus. Jetzt war es sein Haus. Es brachte ihn um, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er konnte nicht zurück in seine Wohnung ziehen, denn das würde es endgültig machen, dass sie nicht zurück kommen würde.

Er hoffte immer noch, dass er eines Tages nach hause kommen würde und sie im Wohnzimmer sitzen würde und ihm sagen würde, wie Leid es ihr tut. Oder sie schlafend im Schlafzimmer finden würde, so dass er seine Hände wieder durch ihre Haare gleiten konnte.

Doch er konnte nichts dergleichen tun und das war sehr schwer für ihn. Dass er sie nicht mehr sehen und mit ihr sprechen konnte war Folter und dass sie nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens war brachte ihn langsam und qualvoll um.

Bis ihr Brief angekommen war, war es ihm gelungen sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit ihr fertig war und ihr niemals vergeben könnte was sie getan hatte. Aber in dem Brief stand, dass sie ihn liebte und es hatte ehrlich geklungen. Auch wenn es nur Wörter auf einem weißen Blatt Papier waren.

Und dass Rory nichts wusste half auch. Half ihm ihr zu vergeben.

Jetzt nach einem halben Jahr wünschte er sich oft, dass er es nicht getan hätte, denn dann würde er sie nicht so schmerzvoll vermissen. Er wollte sie wirklich hassen, musste es sogar. Aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er hatte nicht geweint. Er hatte Rory und Sookie getröstet, ein mal sog Emily, aber er hatte nicht geweint. Er konnte nicht. Es war das Gleiche gewesen als sein Vater gestorben war. Aber eigentlich wollte er diese zwei Situationen nicht vergleichen, denn sie war nicht tot und würde eines Tages wieder in sein Leben treten. Eines Tages würde er sie wieder sehen. Musste sie wieder sehen, denn ohne konnte er nicht leben. Aber sterben auch nicht. Er war wie betäubt.

"Lorelai, wo bist du" fragte er in das leere Wohnzimmer und die einzige Antwort die er bekam, war ein Seufzer von Paul Anka, der auf der Couch auf einem von Lorelais Shirts lag. Er gab es einfach nicht wieder her, aber Luke verstand ihn. Manchmal öffnete er ihr Shampoo oder ihr Parfum, nur dass er sie für einige Sekunden wieder riechen konnte. Oder er spielte den Text auf dem Anrufbeantworter ab, nur um ihre Stimme zu hören.

* * *

"_Ah, Luke, komm schon! Jetzt wo du hier wohnst, braucht Frida nen neuen Text oder sie wird wütend!"_

"_Wer zum Teufel ist Frida?"_

"_Der Anrufbeantworter, natürlich!"_

"_Ein Anrufbeantworter kann nicht wütend werden!"_

"_Du kennst Frida nicht, also leg es besser nicht drauf an! Und jetzt komm schon, sag mir was ich sagen soll!"_

"_Warum kannst du nicht einfach sagen: Dies ist der Anschluss von Lorelai Gilmore und Luke Danes. Wir sind im Moment nicht zuhause, also hinterlasst eine Nachricht!"_

"_Na also, war das jetzt so schwer? Leute ihr habt es gehört, der Meister hat gesprochen!" lachte sie._

"_Du hast das aufgenommen?"_

"_Tue ich immer noch!" kicherte sie._

"_Gib mir das! Lorelai, gib mir das verdammte Band!" rief Luke_

_Piep

* * *

_

Als er auf die Uhr schaute, sah er, dass es halb vier war. Er hatte ein einhalb Stunden damit verbracht in die Dunkelheit zu starren. Er dachte darüber nicht mehr nach, denn seit sie gegangen war, war es normal geworden. Er musste das Diner öffnen, also ging er nach oben um sich wenigstens noch eine Stunde hinzulegen.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, schloss er die Augen und konnte sie im Bett liegen sehen, schlafend und darauf wartend, dass er sich zu ihr legen würde, dass sie sich an ihn kuscheln konnte. Aber als er sie wieder öffnete, war das Bett leer. Sie war immer noch weg.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.Kapitel**

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"Guten Morgen Miss Gilmore, sind Sie bereit für den großen Tag?" fragte die Schwester, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Lorelai starrte zum Fenster hinaus, mit dem gleichen leeren Ausdruck wie die vergangenen Monate, die sie in diesem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Sie konnte nicht wirklich etwas erkennen, den das Plastikzelt, das ihr Bett umgab machte alles verschwommen.

"Miss Gilmore, sind sie wach?" fragte die Schwester besorgt und lief zur Öffnung des Zeltes. Lorelai schaute sie nicht an. Normalerweise gab sie wenigstens einen Laut von sich, aber heute schwieg sie. Die Schwester hatte noch nie eine so mutlose und einsame Patientin erlebt wie diese Frau. Sie bekam keinen Besuch und keine Anrufe. Obwohl sie, anders als viele ältere Patienten, noch Familie zu haben schien. Die Bilder auf ihrem Nachttisch bestätigten das. Sie hatte nie gefragt wer diese Personen waren, aber da Lorelai sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinte, während sie die Bilder anstarrte, musste sie sie sehr lieben.

Eine ihrer Kolleginnen hatte einmal gefragt ob die beiden tot seien. Lorelai hatte sie angebrüllt, dass Rory nicht tot wäre. Sie hatte sich so sehr aufgeregt, dass sie ihr etwas zur Beruhigung hatten geben müssen, denn sonst hätte hätte das so kurz nach der Operation furchtbare Folgen haben könne.

* * *

"Guten Morgen Miss Gilmore!" begrüßte der Arzt sie als er einige Zeit später den Raum betrat. Er trug Spezialkleidung, so dass er das Zelt betreten konnte.

"Es sieht alles gut aus, wir können ihnen heute das Knochenmark transplantieren. Gott sei Dank haben wir einen Spender gefunden. Sie hatten wirklich Glück, wissen Sie das? Ich werde ihnen das jetzt anschließen und den Rest der Arbeit müssen sie dann machen, okay?" versuchte er eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Mit seinen in Gummihandschuhe gehüllten Händen strich er ihr über die Wange und sie zuckte zusammen als würde es ihr Schmerzen bereiten. Er wusste, dass es das nicht tat. Er tat was er tun musste, verließ das Zelt und gab der Schwester noch ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

"Ich habe gerade noch einmal mit dem Psychologen gesprochen und er sagt es handelt sich um völlige Selbstaufgabe."

"Das haben wir Ihnen bereits gesagt"

"Aber es wäre so wichtig in dieser Phase, dass sie leben will! Wenn sie nicht mehr will, können wir nichts tun. Es liegt jetzt alleine an ihr."

"Wir haben alles versucht, nichts half. Als sie am Anfang hierher kam war sie so voller Hoffnung und jetzt ist sie nur noch traurig und depressiv."

"Hat sie irgendwann einmal jemanden erwähnt den wir anrufen könnten?" fragte der Arzt.

"Nein, sie blockt alle Fragen ab die ihre Familie betreffen. Eine der Personen auf den Bildern muss aber wohl "Rory" heißen, jedenfalls hat sie das geschrien, als Eva kurz nach der Operation fragte ob die Zwei tot seien."

"Wir müssen etwas tun, sie ist zu jung um so zu sterben. Versuchen sie alles um irgendetwas heraus zu finden. Vielleicht weiß die Versicherung ja etwas. Ich werde versuchen irgendwie ihren Hausarzt zu finden, vielleicht kann der uns ja wenigstens sagen wo sie herkommt."

"Ich werde alles versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts" sagte die Schwester und drehte sich noch einmal zu Lorelai um, die immer noch in der gleichen Position verharrte, während das Mark des Spenders in ihre Adern floss.

* * *

"_Miss Gilmore der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus: Wir werden sie so schnell wie möglich operieren, bevor der Tumor anfängt zu streuen. Er sitzt im linken Lungenflügel und wir werden ihn hoffentlich ganz entfernen können. Durch die Chemotherapie und die Bestrahlung ist er schon deutlich kleiner geworden, aber leider nicht zerstört. Wir können nicht länger warten. Um sicher zu sein, dass alles weg ist werden Sie danach noch einmal Chemotherapie bekommen und es könnte sein, dass wir einen Knochenmarkspender finden müssen, damit wir ihr Immunsystem wieder aufbauen können. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"_

"_Sie haben mir das alles schon tausend Mal erzählt, wieso sollte ich noch Fragen haben?"_

"_Vielleicht haben Sie ja noch etwas gefunden, was sie wissen möchten?"_

"_Nein, mir ist es egal. Fangen sie einfach an, dass es bald vorbei ist!" sagte sie und dem Arzt war durch den Ausdruck in ihren Augen klar, dass sie nicht von ihrer Zeit im Krankenhaus sprach.

* * *

_

Es war gegen Mittag, als der letzte Tropfen des Spendermarks in ihren Körper geflossen war. Sie hätte hoffnungsvoll sein sollen, dass ihr Körper von selbst wieder anfangen würde Antikörper zu bilden, aber es war ihr egal.

Seit sie das letzte Mal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, war es ihr egal.

Als sie nach einer Woche LA in San Francisco angekommen war und die ersten par Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, hatte sie noch immer die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie eines Tages in der Lage sein würde zurück nach Hause zu gehen und alles zu erklären. Luke würde ihr vergeben, Rory wäre glücklich und alles wäre wieder perfekt. Aber je länger die Therapie dauerte umso schmaler wurde ihre Hoffnung.

Und dann hatte sie nach der Operation und dem Beginn der erneuten Chemotherapie in den Spiegel geschaut. Sie war so dünn, richtig abgemagert. Sie war blass, fast durchsichtig und grau. Ihre Augen waren dumpf. Ihre Wangenknochen noch deutlicher sichtbar. Und ihre Haare, ihre wunderschönen dunklen Locken, waren weg. Sie hatte nicht einmal mehr Augenbrauen. Nicht ein einziges Haar. Sie wusste, dass sie einmal schön gewesen war, aber das war weg. Sie war nicht mehr ein Schatten ihrer selbst und es hatte gedauert bis sie sich erkannt und verstanden hatte, dass das wirklich sie war, die ihr da aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.

Wie konnte sie das Rory und Luke antun? Wie konnte sie ihnen zumuten sie anzuschauen, wenn sie so aussah? Da hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie sie so in Erinnerung behalte sollten wie sie gewesen war und wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie nie zurück gehen würde. Und wenn sie nie zurückgehen würde, warum sollte sie dann leben? Für was? Und für wen?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.Kapitel**

_**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**_

Vor neun Monaten hatte sich sein Leben so völlig verändert, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte wie es zuvor gewesen war. Er wusste nicht mehr wie man Spaß hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr wie man lachte. So viel hatte sich verändert als sie einfach gegangen war und den Großteil von ihm mitgenommen hatte.

Sie hatte seine leere Hülle in Stars Hollow zurück gelassen und der Rest war bei ihr, wo immer das auch war.

Er stand im Diner hinter dem Tresen und schaute April dabei zu wie sie ihre Hausaufgaben machte. Seit diesem Tag im September war sie viel öfter bei ihm. Manchmal blieb sie über Nacht in Rorys Zimmer und am nächsten Morgen machte er Frühstück für sie. Manchmal stieß Rory noch dazu und dann nahmen die beiden Mädchen das Doppelbett und er schlief auf der Couch.

Lorelai und er hatten darüber gesprochen noch ein oder zwei Räume anzubauen. Einen für April und einen für ihr zukünftiges Kind. Das Kind über das sie gesprochen hatten und sie sich wünschten. Bevor sie gegangen war.

* * *

"Dad, kann ich noch einen Burger haben?" fragte April und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie tat das immer wenn sie merkte dass er an sie dachte. Doch sie ahnte nicht, dass er immer an sie dachte, da ihn alles was er sah und alles was er tat an sie erinnerte.

"Ja, normal oder mit Käse?"

"Mit Käse, aber ohne Zwiebeln!"

"Und normale Pommes Frittes und extra Ketchup, ich weiß!" sagte er und verschwand in der Küche.

* * *

"Dies ist der Anschluss von Luke´s Diner. Bitte hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton, vielleicht rufe ich zurück!" sagte die männliche Stimme auf dem Band, aber sie legte schnell wieder auf. Sie wusste nicht ob sie die richtige Nummer hatte und war auf eine falsche Person, aber nicht auf eine falsche Maschine eingestellt gewesen.

Sie hatte alle ihre Sachen durchsucht und schließlich eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit mit zwei Telefonnummern in Connecticut gefunden.

Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich nicht die Sachen der Patienten durchschnüffeln durfte, aber sie musste etwas tun. Sie konnte dieser Frau nicht länger beim Sterben zusehen. Sterben, wenn es dazu eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dazu gab. Die Therapien hatten angeschlagen und das einzige Problem war, dass sie extrem geschwächt war und sich weigerte zu kooperieren. Sie aß nicht, sie stand nicht auf, sie sprach nicht. Sie hatten alles versucht, ohne Erfolg. Diese zwei Telefonnummern waren ihre letzte Chance. Ihre letzte Chance zu leben.

Sie wählte die andere Nummer.

Ah, Luke, komm schon! Jetzt wo du hier wohnst, braucht Frida nen neuen Text oder sie wird wütend!"  
"Wer zum Teufel ist Frida?"  
"Der Anrufbeantworter, natürlich!"  
"Ein Anrufbeantworter kann nicht wütend werden!"  
"Du kennst Frida nicht, also leg es besser nicht drauf an! Und jetzt komm schon, sag mir was ich sagen soll!"  
"Warum kannst du nicht einfach sagen: Dies ist der Anschluss von Lorelai Gilmore und Luke Danes. Wir sind im Moment nicht zuhause, also hinterlasst eine Nachricht!"  
"Na also, war das jetzt so schwer? Leute ihr habt es gehört, der Meister hat gesprochen!" lachte sie.  
"Du hast das aufgenommen?"  
"Tu ich immer noch!" kicherte sie.  
"Gib mir das! Lorelai, gib mir das verdammte Band!" rief Luke  
Piep

* * *

"Hallo hier ist Schwester Sally vom Memorial Krankenhaus in San Francisco. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich die richtige Nummer habe, denn ich bin auf der Suche nach Freunden und Verwandten von Lorelai Gilmore. Sie liegt jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit hier und könnte wirklich jemanden gebrauchen der für sie da ist. Die Therapien waren erfolgreich, aber sie ist in einem sehr schlechten psychischen Zustand. Wenn sie und helfen könne, oder jemanden wissen, der uns helfen kann, dann rufen sie uns bitte an, es ist sehr dringend! Die Nummer ist 30467241".

Alle Einkäufe die Luke in Händen hielt fielen zu Boden, als er Lorelais Namen hörte. Er hielt das Band an und spielte die Nachricht immer und immer wieder. Er konnte es nicht glauben: Er wusste wo sie war. Sie hatten sie gefunden. Nach neun Monaten. Nach neun Monaten des Hoffens und Wartens, der Angst, der Wut und Traurigkeit hatten sie sie endlich gefunden. Er konnte es nicht glauben und spielte die Nachricht ein weiteres Mal.

Er nahm das Telefon und begann die Nummer zu wählen, doch legte schnell wieder auf.

Er würde nicht anrufen. Nicht nach all dieser Zeit. Nicht um herauszufinden warum sie im Krankenhaus lag. Nicht nachdem er sie neun Monate vermisst hatte.

Er hatte die Stadt, er hatte den Namen des Krankenhauses und der Schwester. Er würde hinfliegen. Sofort.

Er rannte nach oben und warf wahrlos einige Kleider in eine Reisetasche. Für ihn und für sie. Vielleicht wollte sie ihre Kleider.

Dann dachte er noch einmal darüber nach was er sonst noch brauchen könnte. Er nahm einige Fotos, ihren Schlafanzug, ihre Hello Kitt Hausschuhe und packte sie auch mit ein.

Während er zum Flughafen fuhr dachte er darüber nach ob er Rory anrufen sollte oder nicht. Oder Emily und Richard. Aber er wusste dass sie dann mitfliegen würden und da er noch nicht wusste was Lorelai fehlte, entschied er sich dagegen. Sie machten sich genug Sorgen und er würde sie anrufen wenn er Lorelai gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Er parkte sein Auto und ging im Kopf noch einmal eine Liste durch, während er ausstieg. Er hatte das Diner abgedeckt und alles andere auch ohne dabei zu rätselhaft über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu sein.

* * *

"Haben sie schon eine Antwort auf ihre Nachricht erhalten?" fragte sie der Arzt am nächsten Tag.

"Nein, es tut mir leid, aber bis jetzt keine Reaktion."

"Könnte es etwas mit den verschiedenen Zeitzonen zu tun haben. Vielleicht schlafen die da drüben noch?"

"Nein, das habe ich schon überprüft. Sie müssten die Nachricht schon bekommen haben. Falls dieser Mr. Danes noch dort lebt!"

"Ist das ein Verwandter?"

"Wie es aussieht ihr Ehemann" sagte sie und gab dem Arzt die Einladung, die sie immer noch bei sich trug.

_Wir geben stolz bekannt, dass wir endlich ein Datum festgelegt haben_

_Wir_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_und_

_Lukas William Danes_

_heiraten am 3 September 2006_

_(genau drei Monate später als eigentlich geplant!)_

_Wir würden uns freuen wenn ihr diesen Tag mit uns feiern würdet_

_Bitte teilt uns mit ob ihr kommt!_

_Telefon: 1534425_

_oder_

_1539975_

"Sie kam Ende September hierher, oder?"

"Ja, ich glaube auch" sagte die Schwester.

"Sie muss so glücklich gewesen sein. Ich kann sie mir gar nicht glücklich vorstellen, sie ist immer so traurig!"

"Ja, ich habe mir die Ansage auf dem Anrufbeantworter mehrfach angehört bevor ich eine Nachricht hinterlassen habe, weil ich nicht glauben konnte, dass es wirklich ihre Stimme war, die ich da hörte. Sie klang so glücklich und aufgekratzt!"

"Vielleicht meldet sich ja doch jemand. Hoffentlich!"

"Ähm, entschuldigen Sie Miss, aber sind Sie Schwester Sally?" wurden sie von einem Mann unterbrochen.

"Ja, die bin ich" sagte sie und versuchte sich zu erinnern woher sie ihn kannte, denn sein Gesicht kam ihr bekannt vor.

"Mein Name ist Luke, Luke Danes, sie haben mich wegen Lorelai Gilmore angerufen!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

_**Bring me to life, bring me to life**_

Die Schwester und der Arzt starrten ihn an, denn sie konnten nicht glauben, dass er tatsächlich da war.

"Oh, Gott sei Dank!" rief die Schwester dann.

"Ich bin Doktor Adams, der Arzt ihrer Frau" stellte sich der Mann vor.

"Sie ist nicht meine Frau. Sie ist meine..." Luke wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht was sie waren. Wenn sie noch etwas waren. Nach neuen Monaten der Trennung.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte er stattdessen. Der Wunsch sie zu sehen überwältigte ihn. Es war sein einziger.

"Bevor wir sie zu ihr lassen können, müssen wir mit ihnen sprechen. Würden sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen?" sagte der Arzt. Luke nickte und folgte ihm. Er wollte sie nur sehen.

* * *

Fast eine Stunde später kam er wieder aus dem Büro. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft. Er fühlte sich glücklich und traurig. Aufgeregt und taub vor Schock. Sie hatten ihm so viele Dinge gesagt, aber er konnte sich nur an ein paar erinnern: Krebs, Bestrahlung, Operation, Lunge, Chemotherapie, Gewichtsverlust, weigert sich zu essen, Spender, Selbstaufgabe, Antikörper... könnte sterben. Die Worte schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher und machten ihn schwindelig. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, aber es half nicht.

Er hatte den Ausführungen des Arztes gut folgen können, denn er kannte die Fachbegriffe noch. Von seinem Vater. Der an Krebs gestorben war. Ihm wurde schlecht. Er rannte zur nächsten Toilette und übergab sich, fühlte sich danach nicht besser. Er musste sie unbedingt sehen.

* * *

"_Ich habe dieses Boot nie fertig gestellt. Es steht seit fünfzehn Jahren unfertig in dieser Garage"_

"_Hey, Luke, glaubst du nicht, dass du etwas vorschnell entschieden hast? Ich meine, du warst wütend und vielleicht bereust du eines Tages dass du das Boot weggegeben hast."_

"_Nein, es ist besser das Ding jetzt loszuwerden!"_

"_Aber..."  
"Ich das Boot nicht mehr angeschaut seit mein Vater krank wurde. Nicht einen Blick darauf geworfen!"_

"_Noch ein Grund mehr!"_

"_Wenn es weg ist muss mich nicht mehr damit auseinandersetzen. Es ist Zeit um das hinter mir zu lassen, weißt du?"_

"_Aber..."_

"_Ich bin okay, wirklich! Danke fürs mitnehmen!"_

"_Nichts zu danken!"

* * *

_

"Kann ich sie jetzt sehen?" fragte er nach einer weiteren halben Stunde die Schwester. Er fühlte sich etwas besser und lief nicht mehr wie ein Betrunkener.

"Ja, aber sie schläft. Und Sie müssen im Hinterkopf behalten, dass sie nicht weiß, dass wir Sie benachrichtigt haben. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich aufregt. Oder überhaupt keine Reaktion zeigt."

"Ja, ich weiß, das hat man mir bereits gesagt"

"Tun Sie was Sie denken es könnte ihr helfen. Wir haben keine Ideen mehr. Aber das wichtigste wäre dass sie isst und das sie schläft. Länger als zehn Minuten. Sie hatte von Anfang an Probleme damit. Dass sie jetzt schläft ist ein kleines Wunder, allerdings wird sie in weniger als fünf Minuten wieder wach sein. Ihr Körper könnte wirklich etwas mehr Ruhe gebrauchen." sagte die Schwester und er nickte nur. Dann folgte er ihr.

Sie hielten vor einem großen Fenster an. In dem Raum dahinter stand ein Bett und in dem Bett erkannte er die Umrisse eines menschlichen Körpers. Die Schwester lächelte ihn noch einmal aufmunternd an und ließ ihn dann alleine.

* * *

Es standen Geräte in dem Raum. Und ein riesiges Bett. Er sah, dass sie ein weißes Tuch auf dem Kopf trug.

Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihre Haare verloren hatte. Ihre schönen braunen Locken.

Das Zimmer sah traurig und deprimierend aus. Wörter von denen er nie gedacht hatte, dass er sie in Zusammenhang mit ihrem Namen gebrauchen könnte. Sie war funkelnd, lustig und wunderschön. War es gewesen.

Er sah zwei pinke Bilderrahmen auf ihrem Nachttisch und konnte in einem sein Bild sehen. Und plötzlich musste er dort hinein gehen. Er musste für sie da sein. Sie brauchte ihn. Und er brauchte sie mindestens genauso sehr. Er war sich nur nicht sicher ob sie das wusste.

* * *

"_Siehst du, deshalb halte ich mich an diesem Tag von den Leuten fern. Ich versaue es einfach immer!"_

"_Oh Luke, es tut mir Leid! Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen! Ich hätte mich da raushalten sollen. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich meine, ich habe nicht so gedacht wie du dachtest und meine Denkweise ist manchmal ziemlich seltsam wenn man nicht ich ist, und manchmal auch wenn ich ich bin..."_

"_Denk du weiterhin so wie du denkst!"_

"_Kann ich machen! Kommst du mit rein?"

* * *

_

Er öffnete die Tür langsam und leise und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit die ihn überkam, als der starke Medikamentengeruch, anstelle des Geruchs den er erwartete hatte, in seine Nase drang. Ihr Geruch.

Er stellte die Tasche die er trug neben die Tür und ging zu ihrem Bett, hielt an als er neben ihr stand.

Sie hatte keine Haare. Sie war ganz grau. Sie war zu dünn. Sie war einsam. Ihr Gesicht war noch tränennass. Sie sah mehr tot als lebendig aus. Er hatte Probleme sie zu erkennen. Vielleicht hatte die Schwester ihm das falsche Zimmer gezeigt. Das konnte nicht sie sein! Für einige Sekunden weigerte er sich das zu glauben.

Aber dann rümpfte sie im Schlaf die Nase, wie sie es immer tat, kurz bevor sie aufwachte. Er hatte es schon so oft gesehen. Und da wusste er dass sie es war.

So leise wie möglich beugte er sich vor, machte seine Schuhe auf, zog sie aus und ließ sie neben dem Bett stehen. Er setze sich auf das Bett, passte auf, dass er sie nicht weckte. Er hob seine Beine und legte sie neben ihre. Nur auf die Decke, nicht darunter. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihr beim Schlafen zu. Wie er es zuvor getan hatte. Vor zuvor.

Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie sich auch auf die Seite und er dachte sie würde aufwachen, aber sie tat es nicht.

Unbewusst rutschte sie näher zu ihm und presste ihre Stirn unter sein Kinn,ihre Nase an seine Brust. Er hörte, dass sie tief einatmete. Dann kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Langsam hob er seinen linken Arm und legte ihn vorsichtig um ihre Schultern, zog sie noch näher zu sich.

Sein Kinn lag auf ihrem stoffbedeckten Kopf. Aber er wollte nicht tief einatmen. Denn sie roch nicht wie sie selbst. Falls das Sinn machte.

Sie wieder sicher in den Armen zu halten nach neun Monaten zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung war als würde ein Traum wahr werden.

Er hatte Angst sie zu zerdrücken, denn sie sah aus als wäre sie aus Glas und fühlte sich genauso kalt an.

Er hörte sie seufzen und bildete sich ein er hätte sie seinen Namen flüstern hören. Aber als er sie anschaute schlief sie noch immer. Die Schwester hatte Unrecht gehabt. Sie schlief. Dieses Mal vielleicht länger als zehn Minuten.

Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, was sie erneut seufzen ließ.

Als er die Augen schloss, um sich das Gefühl sie wieder in den Armen zu halten einzuprägen, bemerkte er, dass er weinte. Tränen rannen über seine Wange, eine nach der anderen.

Also hielt er die Augen geschlossen um die Tränen aufzuhalten und schlief langsam ein.

Sie war nicht die Einzige die seit neun Monaten nicht richtig geschlafen hatte.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

**_Now that I know what I´m without you can´t just leave me_**

****

****

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten schlief sie. Schlief tief und fest.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten träumte sie. Einen glücklichen Traum. Sie träumte, dass er da war. Direkt neben ihr. Sie träumte, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte. Dass sie ihn riechen konnte. Dass sie von seinem Aftershave umgeben war. Dass er seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und sie an sich presste. Sie seufzte, denn dieser Traum war so wunderschön. Sie wollte für immer weiterschlafen und in dieses Gefühl gehüllt bleiben. Und so schlief sie weiter.

* * *

Er wachte spät am nächsten Morgen auf. Es war bereits zehn Uhr. Zuerst wusste er nicht wo er war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich.

Sie schlief noch, lag halb auf ihm.

Zuerst spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach mit ihr im Bett zu bleiben und zu warten bis sie aufwachte. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr, legte ihren Kopf sanft auf das Kissen und stand auf. Er ließe seine Schuhe neben dem Bett stehen, lief nur in Strümpfen zum Badezimmer, nahm vorher seine Waschsachen aus der Tasche.

Er verspürte den Drang zu Duschen, denn er fühlte sich klebrig und schmutzig. Er war es nicht. Es war nur ein anderer Effekt den das Krankenhaus auf ihn hatte. Er konnte die Bakterien über seine Haut kriechen sehen und bemerkte, dass er nun auch nach Krankenhaus roch.

* * *

Lorelai öffnete die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass es wirklich ein Traum gewesen war. Die Erkenntnis vertrieb die Entspannung, die ihr der lange Schlaf verschafft hatte und sie rollte sich zusammen, zog die Knie zur Brust um die Kälte zu vertreiben.

Sie wünschte sich, dass sie einfach für immer weitergeschlafen hätte und niemals wieder aufgewacht wäre. Dieses Leben war es nicht mehr wert zu leben, aber dieses Traum wäre es wert gewesen dafür zu sterben. Aber sie hatte kein Glück gehabt.

* * *

Luke nahm sich Zeit zu duschen. Es dauerte die Gefühle wegzuwaschen, es dauerte den Krankenhausgeruch wegzuwaschen und es dauerte darüber nachzudenken, was er tun sollte.

Er hatte Angst vor Lorelais Reaktion. Was würde passieren wenn Lorelai ihn sehen würde?

Letzte Nacht war einfach gewesen, verglichen mit jetzt, denn er hatte gewusst, dass sie schlief. Dieses Mal war es anders. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich im Kreis, wie sie es schon im Flugzeug getan hatten.

Aber er wusste, dass sie ihn brauchte.

* * *

"_Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, dass sie isst und dass sie wieder leben will, können wir nichts mehr für sie tun."_

"_Aber was kann ich tun? Wieso will sie nicht mehr leben?_

"_Es tut mir Leid, aber wir wissen es nicht. Es kann an den langen, schmerzhaften Therapien gelegen haben, an der Einsamkeit, der Langeweile, aber wir wissen es nicht!"

* * *

_

Sie starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Dieses Mal umgab sie kein Zelt. Die Therapien waren größtenteils erfolgreich gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht darüber freuen.

Sie glaubte die Dusche zu hören, aber sie bildete sich ständig ein Dinge zu hören. Ihre Sinne spielten ihr Streiche.

Sie glaubte zu hören wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Sie glaubte Schritte zu hören, ganz leise.

Sie glaubte ihn riechen zu können, wie die Nacht zuvor in ihrem Traum. Sie glaubte seine Stimme ihren Namen rufen zu hören.

* * *

"_Das ist schön!"_

"_Mmmh"_

"_Ich denke es läuft sehr gut mit dir und mir. Findest du auch dass es sehr gut läuft?"_

"_Ich habe wenige Beschwerden!"_

"_Hm, ich ignoriere den Beschwerde-Kommentar jetzt einfach, weil ich weiß, dass du mich damit nur aufziehen willst. Was für Beschwerden?"

* * *

_

"Lorelai?" sagte er wieder, nachdem er zuerst keinerlei Reaktion bekommen hatte. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. In diesem moment drehte sie sich um. Nicht ihren ganzen Körper, sondern nur ihren Kopf für eine kurze Sekunde. Dann starrte sie wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Er konnte nicht hier sein. Ihre eigene Fantasie spielte ihr einen grausamen Streich. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Fenster vor ihr.

Aber dann fühlte sie eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter. Sie bildete es sich nicht ein. Jemand war in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie drehte wieder den kopf, nur um in seine blauen, tränenverhangenen Augen zu blicken, die sie anflehten. Sie wusste nicht um was.

"Luke?"hörte sie sich selbst flüstern. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, aber seine Lippen zitterten, genau wie die Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich bin hier" flüsterte er zurück. Er nahm die hand von ihrer Schulter uns lief um das Bett herum, so dass er vor ihr stand. Er hockte sich nieder und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Seine Augen starrten in ihre.

* * *

Nach einer Minute nahm er seine Hand von ihrer und began die Linien ihres Gesichts mit seinen Fingern nachzuzeichnen. Über ihre Nase, ihre Lippen zu ihrem Kinn. Zurück über ihre Wangen zu ihren Schläfen. Irgendwann hatte sie die Augen geschlossen.

Während sie so da lag, begann sie nachzudenken. Sie dachte daran, dass er hier war. Dass er nur wegen ihr hier war. Sie fragte sich wie er sie gefunden hatte. Sie fragte sich warum er da war. Sie fragte sich ob er glücklich war, dass er sie gefunden hatte. Und gab sich selbst die Antwort: Wie konnte er glücklich sein das gefunden zu haben? Er musste beängstigt und angeekelt sein. Sie fragte sich warum er nicht einfach wieder gegangen war als er sie gesehen hatte. Er hatte das nicht verdient.

Da öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Als er ihre Lippen erneut mit seinem Daumen berühren wollte, zuckte sie zurück. Er nahm seine Hand weg.

"Geh" sagte sie, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Er reagierte nicht, vielleicht hatte er sie nicht verstanden.

"Geh!" sagte sie wieder, lauter, dieses Mal.

"Lorel..."

"Bitte geh!" unterbrach sie ihn und und schloss die Augen wieder. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen sehen.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.Kapitel**

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

****

****

"Nein!"

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

"Nein! Nein! Nein!" sagte Luke bestimmt und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, so wie sie es an jenem Tag im September getan hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie sah, dass er weinte.

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht hier zurück lassen! Nicht nachdem wir neun Monate lang getrennt waren. Nicht nachdem ich seit Monaten nicht mehr geschlafen habe, weil ich dich so sehr vermisse. Nicht nachdem ich dich so gesehen habe. Nicht um dich sterben zu lassen, nein!" sagte er und packte sie bei den Schultern. Es bedurfte seiner ganzen Selbstkontrolle, sie nicht zu schütteln.

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden lang an und umarmte sie dann. So fest, dass sie dachte er hätte ihr jeden einzelnen Knochen in ihrem Körper gebrochen.

"Ich lass dich nicht mehr alleine! Nie wieder!" murmelte er an ihrem Nacken. Sie fühlte seine Tränen auf ihrer Haut, direkt dort wo ihr Kragen endete. Sie wollte mit ihm weinen und ihn noch fester an sich drücken, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte ihm das nicht antun.

Sie wartete bis seine Tränen verebbt waren und stieß ihn dann, mit aller Kraft, die sie noch hatte, von sich. Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte aus, dass er sie losließ.

"Du musst jetzt gehen" sagte sie zu ihm und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie war zu schwach um mit ihm zu streiten.

"Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er war da. Er hatte sie gesehen. Er würde nicht gehen. Sie hatte ihn vor dem Altar stehen lassen. Was blieb ihr noch um ihn zu schützen?

Sie wollte einfach nur in ihrem Bett liegen und zu dem Fenster hinaus starren. Sie wollte nicht reden. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Sie wollte nicht essen. Und sie wollte nicht leben. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur schützen.

"_Weißt du, es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich zu Hause sitze und denke "Ich wünschte ich wäre verheiratet", aber heute, ich meine... Ich bin glücklich, weißt du? Ich mag mein Leben. Ich mag meine Freunde. Ich mag mein Zeug, meine Zeit, meinen Raum, meinen Fernseher"_

"_Ja, natürlich"_

"_Aber ab und zu, und dann auch nur einen Moment lang, wünsche ich mir, dass ich einen Partner hätte, jemand der für mich da ist. Jemand der den Müll rausbringt, mir morgens Kaffee macht und auf die blöde Spüle wartet bevor sie zurück nach Kanada geschickt wird."_

"_Was ist passiert?"_

"Ich liebe dich nicht. Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Und jetzt geh und lass mich in Ruhe!" flüsterte sie, denn sie war zu schwach um normal zu sprechen.

Luke schwieg, saß einfach nur in dem Stuhl und sah sie an. Er kannte sie lange genug um zu wissen was sie tat. Er wartete ab, ob sie es noch einmal versuchen würde, aber sie war zu schwach. Und so saß er in dem Stuhl. Sie lag im Bett. Er schaute sie an. Sie ignorierte ihn.

Nach zwei Stunden beschloss er, dass es Zeit für ihn war zu sprechen. Zwei Stunden war eine lange Zeit und er wusste, dass ihre Zeit bald vorüber sein würde, wenn er ihr nicht helfen konnte.

"Weißt du, nachdem du mich vor dem Altar stehen gelassen hattest, habe ich dich wirklich gehasst, nur für eine Sekunde. Dann habe ich mich selbst dafür gehasst, dass ich nicht erkannt hatte, dass du mich nicht heiraten wolltest. Ich dachte wenn ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht hätte, oder dir besser zugehört hätte, dann hätte ich es vielleicht erkannt.

Nach ein paar Tagen habe ich dann mit Rory gesprochen und sie erzählte mir das Gleiche. Wir machten uns beide Vorwürfe, dass wir es nicht kommen gesehen hatten. Aber als sich die Bilder durchging, die du mir vor der Hochzeit gegeben hattest um mich besser auf die guten und schlechten Zeiten vorbereiten zu können, da erkannte ich, dass ich sie alle schon gesehen hatte. Und ich habe es immer erkannt.

Ich konnte sagen wie du gelaunt warst and der Art wie die Glocke über der Tür im Diner klang.

Aber dieses eine Mal hatte ich keine Ahnung gehabt.

Und dann habe ich mir die verrücktesten Sachen ausgemalt, aber nichts kam der Wahrheit auch nur annähernd nahe.

Aber während all dessen hab ich nie, nicht mal für eine Sekunde, daran gezweifelt, dass du mich liebst. Denn ich weiß, dass du es tust. Und du kannst mir so oft sagen, dass du mich hasst oder verachtest, dass du es am Ende selbst glaubst, aber ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt.

Letzte Nacht als ich dich gesehen habe, habe ich dich fast nicht erkannt. Aber dann hast du im Schlaf deine Nase gerümpft und diese Kleinigkeit brachte mich fast zum Weinen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Und dann lagst du da. Ich habe meine Schuhe ausgezogen und mich neben dich gelegt. Und weißt du was passierte? Du bist zu mir gerutscht. Du hast deinen Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt und dich an mich geschmiegt. Du hast friedlich geschlafen, genau wie ich. Denn ist so ist es gedacht. Wir gehören zusammen, egal was auch kommt.

Du hast nicht "Ich will" gesagt, aber ich habe es getan. Ich habe dir versprochen in Reichtum und Armut und in Gesundheit und Krankheit für dich da zu sein, denn ich will!"

"_Ich hasse es, dass wir getrennt waren"_

"_Ja, ich war auch nicht begeistert"_

"_Alles was ich dazu sagen kann ist: Du hast Glück, dass ich wieder da bin, denn offensichtlich warst du ziemlich verloren ohne mich und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst!"_

"_Da hast du Recht!"_

Luke rückte den Stuhl direkt vor ihr Bett. Sie starrte noch immer zu Boden. Sie tat als hätte sie keines seiner Worte gehört. Innerlich zerriss es sie. Und natürlich wusste er das. Er wusste es immer.

Er löste ihr Hände von der Decke, in die sie sich gekrallt hatte und lehnte sich zu ihr, so dass sein Gesicht direkt vor ihrem war.

"Schau auf den Ring, den du noch trägst! Ich will, Lorelai! Ich will!" flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Stirn.

Als seine Lippen ihre Haut berührten, war es als bekäme sie einen elektrischen Schlag. Und sie fühlte es. Sie fühlte die Berührung und das Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Da war kein Schmerz. Da war keine Übelkeit. Es tat nicht weh, wie all die Nadeln. Sie musste sich nicht übergeben, wie nach all den Medikamenten.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Schmetterlinge schwirrten in ihrem Bauch umher und das Prickeln auf der Haut hielt sich noch lange.

Das war es, was ihr Schutzschild durchdrang.

Seine Liebe zu ihr.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Ein Schluchzen löste sich. Und dann, endlich, kamen die Tränen. Es waren keine Tränen der Traurigkeit und der Einsamkeit, die sie nachts weinte. Es waren Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Angst, der Hoffnungslosigkeit und des Schmerzes, der Täuschung und der Resignation.

Alle Gefühle, die sie neun lange Monate lang in sich verschlossen hatte, brachen nun frei, wegen eines einzigen Kusses von ihm.

Er schlang die Arme um sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er strich ihr über den Kopf, wie er es schon früher immer getan hatte, nur konnte er nicht mehr mit ihren Locken spielen.

Sanft wiegte er ihren Körper, bedeckte ihre Stirn mit Küssen, massierte ihre Schulter sanft mit seiner linken Hand.

Es dauerte lange bis sie sich etwas beruhigte und das Schluchzen als Einziges blieb.

"Sssch!" sagte er und legte sich mit auf ihr Bett, zog sie auf sich. Sie war so leicht. Sie vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Brust und atmete mehrfach tief durch. Dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute ihm in die Augen.

"Ich will" flüsterte sie und schniefte.

"Ich weiß" sagte er und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das sie erwiderte. Ihre Wangenmuskeln zitterten, denn sie waren es nicht mehr gewöhnt zu lächeln.

"Möchtest du Tee?" fragte er und deutet auf das Tablett, dass die Schwester zuvor gebracht hatte. Lorelai nickte.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**8.Kapitel**

**I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home**

"Was willst du denn heute machen?", fragte er nachdem sie ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatte. Er musste sie dazu bewegen den Raum zu verlassen, aufzuhören aus dem Fenster zu starren, aufzuhören zu sterben.

Doch sie presste ihre Nase nur noch mehr gegen seinen Hals, sagte nichts. Sie hing an ihm, ihre Hand hielt sein Shirt fest, ihr Körper lag auf seinem.

"Hey, Faulenzerin, wir können nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen. Das ist nicht besonders produktiv.", versuchte er zu scherzen und streichelte mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken.

"Mmmh" machte sie nur und schloss die Augen.

"Hey, nicht schlafen! Du kannst nicht auf mir schlafen, ich kann meine Beine jetzt schon nicht mehr spüren. Warum gehen wir nicht spazieren? Vielleicht hat das Krankenhaus ja einen Garten? Auf komm schon", sagte er und kniff sie leicht in die Seite.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht laufen und ich hasse diesen blöden Rollstuhl. Und außerdem will ich so nicht rausgehen, es ist schon peinlich genug, dass du mich so siehst", murmelte sie und schlief schon fast.

"Okay, dann bleiben wir eben hier. Aber lass uns doch aus diesem Bett aufstehen, okay? Wir könnten uns da drüben ans Fenster setzen und Karten spielen oder lesen? Es muss doch etwas geben was du machen willst!" Lukes Bettelei zeigte Wirkung, obwohl sie keine Lust hatte etwas zu machen, aber sie konnte an seinen Augen sehen wie wichtig es für ihn war.

"Vielleicht kannst du die Schwester rufen, dass ich duschen kann. Ich könnte es wirklich brauchen", schlug sie vor und er lächelte.

"Vergiss die Schwester und es ist abgemacht", sagte er.

"Nein, Luke, ich will nicht dass du das machst. Ich bin beschämt genug, dass du mich so siehst, dann will ich nicht, dass du mich auch noch duschst."

"Lorelai, es ist nicht so als hätten wir das nie gemacht. Ich habe schon alles gesehen. Ich bin dein Mann, warum beschämt dich das?"

"Du bist nicht... " aber dann brachte sie es doch nicht über die Lippen.

"Ich habe "Ich will" gesagt, erinnerst du dich?" erinnerte er sie.

"Okay" sie hatte keine Kraft um sich mit ihm über eine Dusche zu streiten. Oder über irgendetwas anderes. Sie würde alles tun, was er von ihr verlangte, nur damit er bei ihr blieb.

An diesem Morgen noch hatte sie nur gewollt, dass er wieder ging, um ihn zu schützen, doch jetzt wollte sie nur, dass er blieb. Sie hatte verstanden, dass es ihm mit seinem "Ich will" ernst war, und dass er nicht einfach wieder gehen würde. Er wollte, dass sie sich auf ihn stützte.

* * *

"_Okay, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich hier einmischen muss. Ich weiß, dass du denkst du hättest alles unter Kontrolle, aber ich kann dir helfen. Zuerst rufen wir in Yale an und erzählen denen irgendetwas wie Rory hätte Medikamente nehmen müssen und war nicht zurechnungsfähig als sie sich abmeldete. Und dann holen wir sie irgendwie aus dem Haus deiner Eltern. Wir schließen sie mit dir zusammen in ein Zimmer, denn kannst jeden überreden. Und wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, dann fahren wir sie jeden Morgen zur Uni, folgen ihr bis in den Vorlesungssaal und warten bis es vorbei ist, um sicher zu sein, dass sie auch hingeht. Ich übernehme morgens, du am Nachmittag, oder andersherum wenn es dir so besser passt. Ich weiß, dass wir noch an einigen Details des Planes arbeiten müssen und auch das Entführen ist vielleicht etwas zu heftig, aber egal wie, sie wird Yale nicht verlassen! Das war ihr Traum und ich werde es nicht zulassen! Was?"_

"_Luke möchtest du mich heiraten?"

* * *

_

Luke stand auf und setzte sie auf das Bett.

"Wir brauchen einen Rollstuhl, ich kann nicht laufen" sagte sie leise und schaute zu Boden.

"Hast du es versucht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm ihr Hände und drückte sie leicht, was sie aufschauen ließ. Nachdem er sie einige Momente angeschaut hatte, griff er unter ihre Achseln und hob sie vom Bett, stellte sie vor sich hin. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und öffnete seine Arme. Wie ein Kleinkind stolperte sie in seine Arme und er fing sie auf. Sie fühlte sich wieder sicher.

Drei Mal wiederholten sie das und als sie fast am Badezimmer angekommen waren, drohten ihre Beine nachzugeben. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie hochgehoben und trug sie ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Er setzte sie auf die geschlossene Toilette. Sie seufzte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er kniete sich vor sie, legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie.

"Wenn du willst, rufe ich die Schwester", sagte er, während seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel streichelten. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

Er küsste ihr Wange und griff ihr T-Shirt.

"Arme hoch!" Er zog es ihr über den Kopf, dann schlang er seine Arme um sie und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs, zog ihn ihr aus.

Er zog sie vorsichtig an den Armen nach oben. Sie stand vor ihm, ihr Blick war einmal mehr auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und seine Hände folgten. Von ihrem Schlüsselbein, das deutlich hervorstand, über ihren Brustknochen und ihre Brüste, runter zu ihren Rippen, die man deutlich sehen konnte, bis zu ihrem Bauch, wo man unterhalb der Rippen auf der linken Seite eine große Narbe sehen konnte. Er hatte schon durch die Kleidung gespürt, dass sie dünn war, aber in Wirklichkeit, war sie abgemagert. Haut und Knochen, nichts sonst. Ihre Haut war von Wunden durch Spritzen, Katheder und Infusionen übersät.

"Mein Gott, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" flüsterte er schockiert.

"Es tat so weh. Ich will nicht, dass sie mir wieder weh tun. Oder machen, dass mir schlecht wird. Ich will nur, dass es aufhört", sagte sie und ihre Tränen tropften auf den Boden des Badezimmers.

"Niemand wird dir mehr weh tun. Ich bin jetzt hier, ich pass auf dich auf." Er schlang seine Arme um sie und wiegte sie, zum zweiten Mal n diesem Tag, von einer Seite zur anderen. Mit zwei Finger strich er über ihren Rücken, hoch und wieder runter.

Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und er fühlte, dass sich ihre Brustwarzen verhärteten.

"Besser du duschst jetzt, du bist schon ganz kalt" sagte er und sie spürte seinen Atem an seinem Ohr.

"Mir ist nicht kalt" sagte sie und drückte ihre Lippen kurz auf einen Punkt direkt unter seinem Ohr.

Er hielt sie fest, als sie ihre Jogginghose und ihren Slip auszog, half ihr in die Dusche. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich ein Sitz darin befand. Er stellte das Wasser an und wartete bis es warm war, machte dann ihren ganzen Körper nass. Er benutzte sein eigenes Duschgel, dass er in ihre Haut rieb, bevor er es wieder abspülte. Als er das Tuch von ihrem Kopf nehmen wollte, hielt sie seine Hand fest.

"Ich will das machen. Alleine!" Er nickte und sagte ihr, dass er draußen vor der Tür warten würde.

* * *

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, während er versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core**

Sie schlief wieder, die Dusche hatte sie erschöpft. Hinterher hatte er ihren Körper eingecremt und ihren Rücken massiert, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Er hatte ihr eines seiner Hemden angezogen, wie sie es wollte und hatte sie dann zugedeckt.

Es war drei Uhr mittags und beide hatten noch nichts gegessen. Er war nicht hungrig, aber entschied, dass er essen würde, wenn sie sie aufwachen würde. Mit ihr. Denn sie musste essen.

Er ging aus dem Raum und in das Schwesternzimmer am Ende des Ganges.

"Ähm, Entschuldigung, aber dürfte ich das Telefon hier kurz benutzen. Ich müsste telefonieren und möchte nicht, dass Lorelai es mitbekommt."

"Ja, natürlich. Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie schon ein Wunder bewirkt haben, denn sie hat freiwillig Tee getrunken und die erste Nacht durchgeschlafen. Das ist wirklich großartig!" lächelte die Schwester, er nickte nur.

Er hob den Hörer ab und wählte eine ihm sehr vertraute Nummer. Er hatte sie in den vergangenen Monaten oft gewählt.

"Gilmore Residenz" meldete sich das Hausmädchen.

"Hier ist Luke Danes. Könnte ich bitte mit Emily oder Richard sprechen?"

"Ja, einen Moment bitte" sagte sie und er konnte im nächsten Moment die Melodie hören, die immer erklang wenn man sich in der Warteschleife befand.

"Luke, hier ist Richard". Luke war erleichtert, dass er Richard am Apparat hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er einen weiteren Zusammenbruch von Emily oder eine Diskussion mit ihr verkraftet hätte.

"Richard, ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte er langsam.

"Lorelai betreffend" stellte sein Gesprächspartner mehr fest, als dass er fragte.

"Ja. Ich habe sie gefunden. Oder man hat mich gefunden, wie auch immer." Stille.

"Sie liegt hier im Krankenhaus. Schon seit neun Monaten". Stille.

"Bist du noch da?"

"Ja,ja. Was ist mit ihr? Und wo seid ihr?"

"Sie hat... sie hatte Krebs. Lungenkrebs. Sie hat die ganzen Therapien und die Operation alleine durchgestanden, aber irgendwo auf diesem Weg ihren Lebensmut verloren. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie den Krebs besiegt hat, wenigstens erstmal. Aber sie aß nichts, schlief nicht, sprach nicht. Ich hatte gestern ein langes Gespräch mit ihren Ärzten und sie haben mir gesagt, dass wenn ich sie nicht dazu bekomme, dass sie isst, dann wird sie es wohl nicht schaffen. Sie ist so dünn und es ist... Gott, sie sieht mehr tot als lebendig aus. Ich hätte sie fast nicht erkannt."

"Sollen wir kommen?"

"Nein, nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das will. Sie hat auch versucht mich wegzuschicken. Sie will nicht, dass man sie so sieht, aber ich werde trotzdem hier bleiben. Könntest du mit Rory und Emily reden?"

"Ja, natürlich werde ich den beiden Bescheid sagen. Und wir sollen wirklich nicht kommen? Vielleicht braucht sie ja Rory oder ihre Mutter?"

"Natürlich braucht sie sie, aber das gesteht sie sich im Moment noch nicht ein. Ich werde mich wieder melden und euch auf dem Laufenden halten."

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas tun?"

"Seid einfach nur für Rory da bis wir wieder zurück sind"

"Wann werdet ihr zurückkommen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, denn im Moment sieht es nicht gut aus. Betet, dass es mir gelingt sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen."

"Werden wir. Bis bald Luke"

"Bis bald Richard"

"Und Luke? Danke!" Luke legte auf.

"Wer ist Rory?" fragte die Schwester.

"Die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben: Ihre Tochter" antwortete Luke.

"Wird sie herkommen?"

"Lorelai will nicht, dass man sie so sieht. Wir haben zwar nicht darüber gesprochen, aber ich weiß es. Wann gibt es denn Essen?"

"In zwanzig Minuten"

"Und was gibt es?"

"Hühnchen, Kartoffeln und Gemüse"

"Wie lange muss sie eigentlich noch hier bleiben?" fragte Luke.

"Bis sie nicht mehr so schwach ist"

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ich Lorelai hier etwas kochen kann?"

"Ja, hier im Schwesternzimmer steht eine Küche, die können Sie gerne benutzen."

"Das wäre gut. Und gibt es hier auch irgendwo einen Supermarkt, wo ich ein paar Dinge einkaufen könnte?"

"Ja, direkt um die Ecke."

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen. Könnten Sie ein Auge auf sie haben, bis ich wieder da bin? Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie noch schläft."

"Ja natürlich, dafür sind wir ja da. Und viel Glück mit dem Essen!"

"Danke!" Luke lächelte die Krankenschwester dankbar an und verließ dann die Klinik.

Er brauchte etwas bis er den Supermarkt fand, wieder zurück zu laufen und das Essen zu kochen. Reis mit Sauce und Fleisch.

"Gott, ich bin schon halb verhungert! Aber schau mal was ich gefunden habe!" scherzte er als er ihr Zimmer wieder betrat. Er hielt abrupt inne, als er eine Schwester mit einer Spritze in der Hand neben ihrem Bett stehen sah, während sie sich auf dem Bett zusammengekauert hatte. Sie lag auf der Seite, schaute in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Er stellte das Essen auf einen kleinen Tisch und rief sie. Keine Reaktion. Er versuchte es wieder. Gleiches Ergebnis. Da eilte er zu ihr und drehte sie zu sich, sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Was ist das?" fragte er die Schwester und deutete mit dem Kinn in die Richtung der Spritze.

"Vitamine. Sie braucht sie, da sie sich weigert zu essen"

"Nehmen Sie das weg, das braucht sie nicht mehr. Sie wird essen!"

"Aber der Arzt hat gesagt..."

"Dann sagen Sie ihm, dass sie das nicht mehr brauchen wird!" diskutierte Luke mit der Schwester, während er beruhigend über Lorelais Rücken strich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ die Schwester das Zimmer.

"Ich will nicht mehr dass sie mir weh tun!" flüsterte Lorelai Minuten später, als sie sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannte.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass sie dir nicht mehr weh tun werden. Ich bin ja da!" Er presste einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

"Wo warst du? Ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll

"Ah, das ist eine gute Frage. Ich war einkaufen! Essen kaufen. Ich habe gehört, was es heute zu essen gibt und wusste, dass du das nicht essen würdest. Und wie ich sehe habe ich Recht gehabt." er deute auf den Tisch neben ihr.

"Also habe ich gedacht, dass ich doch etwas kochen könnte, was du dann auch wirklich isst. Und da ich auch Hunger habe, lass uns essen!" Er stand auf , holte die Teller und stellte sie auf den Tisch am Fenster. Anschließend setzte er sie in einen der Stühle, setzte sich neben sie. Sie nahm die Gabel, legte sie wieder hin.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger"

"Lorelai, du wirst essen! Ich habe das für dich gekocht. Du hast das doch immer gemocht, erinnerst du dich? Und es ist gut für dich. Wenn du nicht isst, werde ich mein Versprechen nicht halten können und sie werden dir wieder Spritzen geben Bitte versuche es. Für mich!" bettelte er. Sie nahm die Gabel wieder und aß etwas Reis. Sie kauten langsam und schluckte fast in Zeitlupe.

Nach der dritten Gabel griff sie nach seiner Hand.

"Ich habe Angst, dass ich mich wieder übergeben muss. Das ist bisher immer passiert. Ich konnte nichts essen. Und manchmal war ich zu schwach und habe es nicht ins Badezimmer geschafft und dann..." ihre Stimme brach und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Ich bin hier. Wenn du dich übergeben musst, gibst du mir ein Zeichen und ich trage dich ins Bad, okay? Das ist kein Problem. Und wenn du genug ist, habe ich hinterher vielleicht sogar noch Nachtisch" er lächelte ihr warm zu.

"Okay" sagte sie und aß unsicher noch eine Gabel Reis.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**10 Kapitel**

_**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**_

Er war an jenem Nachmittag so stolz gewesen, als sie gegessen hatte, was er ihr gekocht hatte. Aber das Glück hatte nicht lange angedauert, denn noch während des Essens hatte sie nach seiner Hand gegriffen und er hatte sie ins Badezimmer getragen. Sie hatte alles wieder erbrochen, während er sie gehalten hatte.

Sie waren beide deprimiert gewesen. Sie war beschämt gewesen. Er panisch. Wie konnte er sie dazu bewegen zu essen, wenn das immer wieder passieren würde.

Am Tag darauf war es das Gleiche gewesen. Frühstück, Mittagessen, Abendessen. Wann immer er konnte, brachte er sie dazu zu essen, doch nie konnte sie es bei sich behalten.

Als er am dritten Tag so deprimiert war, das er fast im Flur des Krankenhauses zusammengebrochen wäre, ermutigte ihn einer der Ärzte.

Er versicherte ihm, dass es etwas Zeit brauchen würde, bis sich ihr Magen wieder an richtiges Essen gewöhnen würde.

Und dass es nicht aufhöre würde, bis sie auch in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wieder dazu bereit war zu leben. Ihre Seelenlosigkeit musste verschwinden.

Luke unternahm einen langen Spaziergang durch den Krankenhausgarten. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte.

Er verbrachte Tag und Nacht an ihrer Seite. Er zog sie an, duschte sie, hielt sie und trug sie umher. Wenn er sie dazu bewegen konnte übte er mit ihr Laufen, wenn nicht lag er neben ihr im Bett.

Jeden Tag kochte er für sie, aber dem zum Trotz was der Arzt gesagt hatte, besserte sich ihr Zustand nicht.

Drei Wochen vergingen.

Sie mussten ihr wieder Infusionen geben und so war er nicht in der Lage sein Versprechen zu halten.

Drei Wochen und fast gab er auf.

Das einzige was ihn weitermachen ließ, war der Gedanke, dass sie sterben könnte.

Aber vor einer Woche hatten sie ihm gesagt, dass er nicht länger in der Klinik leben konnte und so hatte er sich eine Wohnung mieten müssen.

Es war eine schöne Wohnung, direkt am Strand. Sie war komplett möbliert mit einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, einer großen Veranda einem schönen Schlafzimmer mit Fenstern direkt aufs Meer, einer Küche und einer großen Badewanne im Badezimmer. Sie hätte sie geliebt. Da bekam er die Idee.

"Sie sind nicht in der Lage ihr zu helfen und ich kann ihr nicht helfen solange sie hier ist. Ihre Depressionen sollen aufhören, aber ich bekomme schon Depressionen wenn ich nur hierher komme. Das ist ein Krankenhaus. Alles was sie sieht ist ihr Zimmer und der Blick aus dem einen Fenster. Sie bekommt Angst, wenn sich die Tür öffnet weil sie weiß, dass sie wieder Injektionen oder Infusionen bekommt, die ihr weh tun. Fast alle Einstiche sind entzündet und beim Blutabnehmen finden Sie keine Venen mehr, weshalb Sie fünf oder sechs mal stechen müssen. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie organisch gesund ist. Sie haben mir gesagt es sei ein psychologisches Problem. Sie vertraut mir und wie es aussieht bin ich im Moment ihre einzige Chance!"

"Aber es ist unvernünftig. Wenn etwas passiert können wir hier sofort reagieren. Sie können das nicht!"

"Was kann schon passieren? Dass sie sich übergibt? Das tut sie mehrfach täglich. Das sie ohnmächtig wird? Die letzten zwei Mal musste ich so oft nach der Schwester klingeln, dass sie bereits wieder wach war, bis jemand aufgetaucht ist!"

"Wenn Sie sie mitnehmen sind Sie alleine verantwortlich für sie. Ich bin nicht bereit die Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen.", sagte der Arzt.

"Ich bin so oder so für sie verantwortlich und ich werde sie heute mit nach Hause nehmen!"

"Mr. Danes, warten Sie noch ein paar Tage."

"Heute! Falls sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert bringe ich sie sofort wieder her, aber das ist vielleicht ihre letzte Chance."

"In Ordnung. Ich werde die Papiere fertig machen, die sie allerdings unterschreiben muss, da Sie nicht verheiratet sind. Alles Gute Mr. Danes."

"Danke"

Als er ihr Zimmer betrat, schlief sie noch. Normalerweise war er immer froh, wenn sie schlief, doch dieses Mal rüttelte er sie wach.

"Lorelai, Baby! Lorelai! Komm schon du musst aufwachen!", sagte er während er über ihre Wange strich.

"Mmmh... Luke?" murmelte sie und schlief noch halb.

"Komm schon, wach auf! Lass uns von hier abhauen!", lächelte er.

"Was?", fragte sie und auf ihrem Gesicht war mehr Schock als Glück zu sehen.

"Ich habe heute mit dem Arzt gesprochen und nach einigen Diskussionen und nachdem du ein paar Papiere unterschrieben hast, darf ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen."

"Nein! Ich kann so nicht nach Hause gehen! Sie dürfen mich so nicht sehen. Rory wird die Panik bekommen und meine Eltern... und ... und ... Sookie und Taylor, Miss Patty" sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

"Hey, beruhige dich! Wir fahren nicht nach Stars Hollow, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Ich habe dir doch von dem Haus am Meer erzählt, das ich gemietet habe. Ich dachte, vielleicht gefällt es dir dort besser als hier." , sagte er zu ihr und streichelte ihre Hand, da er wusste, dass sie das beruhigen würde. Sie schwieg und konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Berührung.

"Okay", sagte sie dann und er lächelte.

"Dann stehst du jetzt auf und ziehst dich an. Je eher wir hier abhauen können um so besser." er drückte ihre Hand und stand auf.

Sie setzte sich auf, während er ihre Sachen packte. Er nahm die einzige Jeans und das einzige normale Shirt, das er finden konnte und half ihr beim Anziehen.

Dieses Mal mussten sie den Rollstuhl benutzen, denn er musste die Tasche tragen. Sie unterschrieb die Papiere und bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah, saßen sie im Mietauto und fuhren zum Haus.

Es lag außerhalb der Stadt und wie er ihr gesagt hatte, direkt am Strand.

Er trug zuerst die Tasche ins Haus, kam dann zurück und hob sie hoch. Er war glücklich, dass sie endlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus war und hoffte, dass er seine Entscheidung später nicht bereuen würde. Wenn ihr jetzt etwas passieren würde, wäre es sein Fehler. Seiner alleine. Denn sie war jetzt seine Verantwortung, seine alleine.

"Bereit?", fragte er sie, bevor er die Tür öffnete und sie nickte.

Er trug sie durch das haus und zeigte ihr jeden Raum und wusste nicht so Recht wo er sie absetzen sollte, als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer standen.

"Ist die Couch in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Sie nickte.

"Ich denke das ist der beste Platz, denn dann sehe ich während ich aufräume. Außerdem muss ich noch in die Apotheke und die Papiere für die Versicherung ausfüllen. Was zu Essen muss ich auch noch machen und..."

"Luke" unterbrach sie ihn.

"Danke!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**_

Sie hatte das Frühstück erbrochen. Sie hatte das Mittagessen erbrochen. Wie jeden Tag. Sie war aus dem Krankenhaus und trotzdem gab es keinen Unterschied. Nicht was das Essen betraf. Nicht in ihrem Verhalten. Seit einer Woche war sie draußen und immer noch... nichts.

Sie weigerte sich das Haus zu verlassen. Sie lag den ganzen Tag auf der Couch oder im Bett. Und sie übergab sich immer noch. Er wusste, dass er sie zurück in die Klinik bringen musste, wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht bald ändern würde, denn sie wurde mit jedem Tag schwächer und schwächer.

"Lorelai ich werde jetzt kochen. Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes?", fragte er. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er hatte sich entschieden an diesem Tag Burger und Pommes Frittes zu machen. Er wusste, dass er zu fettig war, aber es war ihr Lieblingsessen und sie war daran gewöhnt. War daran gewöhnt gewesen.

Sie aß einige Pommes Frittes ohne nach Ketchup zu fragen und nahm ein paar Bissen von ihrem Burger, bevor ihre wieder schlecht wurde. Er eilte mit ihr in das Badezimmer. Es war tägliche Routine. Drei Mal am Tag, nach jedem Essen, trug er sie ins das Badezimmer, hielt sie, während sie sich übergab, reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser um sich den Mund auszuspülen, zog sie um wenn es nötig war.

Dieser Abend war keine Ausnahme.

Aber er war nicht bereit sie aufzugeben.

Wie jeden Abend ließ er ihr nach dem Essen ein Bad ein. Das Badezimmer roch nach Pfirsich-Badeschaum und Vanille Duftkerzen.

Langsam zog er sie aus, um ihr nicht weh zu tun und setzte sie dann in die Wanne.

Aber er hatte entschieden, dass dieser Abend anders sein würde.

Er zog sich selbst aus und sie schaute ihn an, betrachtete seinen Körper. Sie schaute zu Boden, als er ihr in die Augen sah.

Er setzte sich hinter sie, zog sie zu sich als sie versuchte wegzurutschen. Sie saß stocksteif da.

Seine linke Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, mit der rechten begann er über ihren Arm zu streichen. Er spielte mit ihren Fingern, ließ seine Finger nach oben über ihren Arm gleiten, über ihre Schulter und ihr Schlüsselbein, dann den ganzen Weg zurück. Er fühlte wie sie sich ganz langsam entspannte.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und verwebte ihre Finger mit seinen. Sie seufzte.

"Wir sehen aus als wären wir vierhundert Jahre alt, schon ganz verschrumpelt. Lass uns hier rausgehen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, nach einer halben Stunde der Stille.

Er trocknete sich selbst ab und wickelte das Handtuch um seine Hüften, bevor er sie hochzog und ihren Bademantel für sie auf hielt. Er hatte ihn gekauft nachdem sie zu ihm gezogen war. Er war pink.

Er hielt sie einige Momente länger in seinen Armen als nötig, bevor er sie aus der Wanne hob.

Normalerweise cremte er sie ein, zog ihr den Schlafanzug an und legte sie in das Bett.

Aber er hatte beschlossen, dass dieser Abend anders sein sollte.

Sie war überrascht als er sie erneut hochhob ohne sie anzuziehen. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete ihren Bademantel, legte sie nackt auf das Bett.

Sie sah verängstigt und verschüchtert aus.

Er lächelte nur und rollte sie auf den Bauch. Er ging kurz aus dem Zimmer und kam mit der Creme zurück. Als diese ihren Körper berührte, begann sie zu zittern, denn sie war kalt.

Er begann die Lotion in ihre Haus zu reiben. Massierte ihren Rücken, massierte alle Knoten aus ihren Muskeln. Manchmal zuckte sie zusammen, manchmal stöhnte sie auf, aber sie versuchte still liegen zu bleiben.

Er begann bei ihren Schultern und langsam arbeiteten sich seine Hände nach unten. Er stoppte nicht, als er an ihrem Po angekommen war. Sie versteifte sich sofort wieder, entspannte sich aber, als sie merkte, dass seine Berührungen unschuldig waren und er sie nur massierte um sie zu entspannen.

Es kitzelte als er an ihren Kniekehlen ankam.

Es fühlte sich himmlisch an als er ihre Füße massierte. Zuerst den linken, dann den rechten.

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und massierte auch diese. Dann hoch über ihre Arme und zurück zu ihren Schultern.

Dann nahm er das Tuch von ihrem Kopf. Sie versteifte sich sofort wieder.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und war erleichtert als er sah, dass ihre Haare wieder angefangen hatten zu wachsen. Es war noch sehr kurz und er konnte noch die Kopfhaut sehen. Aber es war da.

Sein Vater war ohne Haare gestorben.

Er ließ seine Hände über die kurzen Haare gleiten und übte dann ein wenig Druck aus, ohne Creme dieses Mal.

Er hielt inne, als er sie schniefen hörte, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihre Wange, dann fuhr er fort.

Als er fertig war band er das Tuch wieder um ihren Kopf, nahm ihren Slip und zog sie an. Nicht ihren Schlafanzug, sondern in Jeans und T-shirt.

"Luke was machst du?" fragte sie und benutzte ihre Stimme zum ersten Mal.

"Shh, warte es ab!" sagte er und hob sie wieder hoch.

"Luke, nein, ich will nicht nach draußen!" versuchte sie mit ihm zu streiten, aber er reagierte nicht, sondern lief mit ihr nur um das Haus herum zum Strand.

Es war schon dunkel, sie waren alleine und das Einzige was man hören konnte, waren die Wellen.

Er setzte sich auf den Sand, zog sie auf seinen Schoß und presste seine Nase an ihre Schulter. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand und malte Kreise mit ihren Fingern darauf. Sie sprachen nicht.

Nach etwa einer Stunde schlief sie, von den Wellen in den Schlaf gesungen.

Er hatte sie wieder auf das Bett gelegt und dann Rory angerufen. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sie jeden zweiten Tag anrufen würde. Er hielt sein Versprechen. Sie redeten über Lorelai, natürlich. Aber auch über Richard und Emily, über Logan und Yale. Darüber wann Luke sie nach Hause bringen würde, wenn er sie nach Hause bringen würde.

"Es ist nur... ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Es gibt keine Fortschritte, nicht einen. Sie wird jeden Tag schwächer. Vielleicht war es falsch sie aus der Klinik zu nehmen, vielleicht hatte der Arzt Recht und es war eine blöde und gefährliche Idee." , sagte Luke und klang so verzweifelt wie er sich fühlte.

"Nein, nein... macht sie nicht. Sie tut das was ich ihr sage und erträgt meine Berührungen Manchmal denke ich, ich quäle sie hier nur indem ich sie das alles machen lasse, Rory. Vielleicht sollten wir... vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach gehen lassen... " seine Stimme brach, denn auf beiden Seiten flossen Tränen. Er hörte wie sie schluchzte. Sie konnte hören, wie er seine Tränen wegwischte. Aber dann hörten sie etwas anderes.

"Luke?" flüsterte Lorelai und ließ sich am Kühlschrank zu ihm herunter rutschen. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es alleine vom Schlafzimmer in die Küche geschafft hatte. Es hatte ewig gedauert und sie musste sich an den Möbeln abstützen, aber sie hatte gehört wie verzweifelt er klang während er mit jemandem sprach, als sie aufwachte. Sie wollte wissen mit wem er sprach, was er sagte. Sie hatte auf ihrem Weg zu ihm alles gehört.

Luke starrte sie an und gab ihr das Telefon als sie die Hand aufhielt. Mit einem Finger der anderen Hand wischte sie seine Tränen weg.

"Rory?" fragte sie dann mit zitternder Stimme zum ersten Mal nach mehr als zehn Monaten wieder.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Sie hatten stundenlang geredet. Hatten geweint und gelacht. Es waren Vorwürfe gemacht und Vergebung gewährt worden. Es hatte Glück und Traurigkeit gegeben. Luke hatte alles mitbekommen, als er neben ihr auf dem Küchenfußboden gesessen hatte. Irgendwann war sie auf seinem Schoß gelandet, da der Boden zu kalt geworden war. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen gewesen als sie endlich ins Bett gegangen waren.

Es war der Wendepunkt gewesen. Sie hatte ihn am nächsten Tag gebeten, dass er sie nicht aufgeben sollte. Dass er bei ihr bleiben sollte. Dass sie ihn brauchte.

Eine Woche später hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt.

Der Tagesablauf blieb der gleiche, aber sie nahm dran teil. Sie lief durch das Haus. Sie aß. Sie redete mit ihm.

Es dauerte weitere vier Tage , bis sie das Essen bei sich behalten konnte. Sie feierten es mit Pizza mit extra Käse.

Er musste sie nicht zurück in das Krankenhaus bringen.

Während der nächsten sechs Monte blieben sie in dem Haus, sie weigerte sich nach Stars Hollow zurück zu gehen bis sie wieder normal aussah.

Als sie sich besser fühlte begann sie die Zeit in dem Haus sogar etwas zu genießen.

Sie machten lange Spaziergänge am Strand.

Saßen dort und schauten dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

Stritten um über ihre erste Tasse Kaffee.

Scherzten über das Essen.

Und als sie anfing ihn wieder aufzuziehen und zu ärgern, da wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass es ihr besser ging.

Es waren schöne sechs Monate, aber keine leichten.

Manchmal war sie immer noch still und nachdenklich, verschlossen und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie brauchte noch viel Zeit für sich alleine. Manchmal fing sie noch unvermittelt an zu weinen und hing dann an ihm, während er ihr versicherte, dass er sie nicht verlassen würde.

* * *

"_Ich brauche mehr Zeit, dass habe ich dir doch gesagt!"_

"_Ich habe Angst vor diesem "mehr Zeit"- Ding. Ich habe Angst, dass es vierzig Jahre dauert und das ist nicht gut."_

"_Lorelai"_

"_Wir verpassen unsere Mitte! Ich will die Mitte! Und die Stadt teilt uns schon auf, das muss aufhören!"_

"_Nicht"_

"_Luke, ich meine es ernst. Mir ist es sehr ernst. Bitte vertrau mir und lass mich dir zeigen was für eine tolle Freundin ich sein kann. Aber ich kann nicht warten. Wir können nicht warten. Ich muss wissen, was du jetzt denkst"_

"_Gut, du willst wissen was ich jetzt denke? Das ich nicht mehr in dieser Beziehung sein kann, es ist zu viel"

* * *

_

An einem Abend, zwei Monate nach dem Telefonat, hatte sie den Gute Nacht Kuss vertieft, den sie sich seit jenem Tag gaben, an dem sie mit Rory gesprochen hatte.

Sie liebten sich zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr wieder und keinem von beiden war bewusst gewesen wie sehr sie sich vermisst hatten, bis ihre Körper wieder eins waren.

Danach erzählte sie ihm zum ersten Mal warum sie ihn verlassen hatte. Es war als wäre ein Damm gebrochen und die Wörter sprudelten aus ihr heraus. Sie erzählte ihm von ihren Ängsten, von der Zeit in LA und der Zeit in San Francisco. Von all den Therapien und was sie dabei gefühlt hatte. Von ihrer Einsamkeit und wann sie aufgegeben hatte.

Und nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, was in ihm vorgegangen war, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, war es an ihr ihn zu halten und zu trösten. Ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr verlassen würde. Nicht freiwillig.

In dieser Nacht hatten sie alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und es hatte beiden geholfen.

Sie verlor ihre Unsicherheit ihren Körper betreffend und hörte auf das Tuch innerhalb des Hauses zu tragen.

Es war als würden sie sich noch einmal ineinander verlieben.

* * *

Als ihre Haare wieder wuchsen und sie wieder zunahm, verließen sie das Haus auch öfter am Tag, nicht mehr nur während der Nacht.

Wenn es warm war gingen sie schwimmen oder alberten am Strand herum.

Sie gingen Kleider kaufen und sie konnte ihn sogar dazu überreden ihr im Dessous-Laden Gesellschaft zu leisten, denn sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie neue Dessous für ihn brauchte.

Sie testeten alle Restaurants und Fastfood Lokale und nach sechs Monaten waren sie mit dem Pizzalieferanten per du.

Es gab immer noch Untersuchungen in der Klinik, die aber immer seltener wurden und sie entspannte sich immer mehr.

Luke hatte ein Dankesessen für die Schwestern gekocht und alle waren erstaunt gewesen wie anders Lorelai eigentlich war. Für sie war es als würden sie eine neue Person kennen lernen.

Nur Luke wusste, dass sie nur wieder sie selbst war.

Fast jeden Tag telefonierten sie mit Rory, Richard und Emily. Manchmal mit Sookie. Am Anfang war es schwer für Lorelai gewesen, weil sie sich immer wieder erklären musste, sich anhören musste wie leid es allen tat.

Und dann endlich, nach sechs Monaten, war sie bereit nach Hause zurückzukehren. Nach Hause nach Stars Hollow. Luke hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Sie unternahmen einen letzten Strandspaziergang, gingen ein letztes Mal in das Krankenhaus um sich zu verabschieden.

* * *

Als ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde, wurde Luke von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie Probleme hatte zu atmen.

"Ich... ich... ich hatte manchmal keine Hoffnung mehr, dass ich dich mit nach Hause bringen könnte!" gestand er.

"Aber das kannst du jetzt. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Babe", lächelte sie und küsste ihn bevor sie das Flugzeug bestiegen.

* * *

"_Hey, kannst du dich daran erinnern, wann wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben?"_

"_Was?"_

"_Ich versuche mich gerade zu erinnern wann wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Es muss im Luke´s gewesen sein, oder?"_

"_Es war im Luke´s, es war Mittagszeit, es war ein ziemlich hektischer Tag und diese Person..."_

"_Uuuh, bin ich das? Bin ich das?"_

"_Diese Person kommt ins Diner gestürmt mit Koffeinentzug"_

"_Uuuh, ich bin das!"_

"_Ich rede mit einem Gast, sie unterbricht mich mit einem irren Blick und bettelt mich um Kaffee an, also sage ich ihr, sie soll warten bis sie dran ist. Sie läuft mir hinterher, redet wie ein Wasserfall, über was weiß ich was. Also drehe ich mich zu ihr um und sage ihr, dass mich nervt, dass sie sich hinsetzen und den Mund halten soll und das ich zu ihr komme wenn sie dran ist"_

"_Ich bin sicher sie nahm das sehr gut auf, denn sie klingt bezaubernd"_

"_Sie fragt mich wann ich Geburtstag habe, ich will es ihr nicht sagen, sie will nicht aufhören zu reden. Ich sage ihr wann ich Geburtstag habe. Dann schlägt sie die Horoskopseite in der Zeitung auf, schreibt etwas drauf, reißt das Stück aus und gibt es mir."_

"_Du hast die Speisekarte geschrieben, oder?"_

_Ich schaue also auf den Fetzen und unter "Skorpion" hat sie geschrieben: Du wirst heute eine bezaubernde Frau treffen. Gibt ihr Kaffee und sie wird weggehen. Ich gab ihr Kaffee"_

"_Aber sie ging nicht weg"_

"_Sie sagte mir ich solle das Horoskop behalten und in meine Brieftasche tun, eines Tages würde es mir Glück bringen."

* * *

_

Nur Rory, April, Richard, Emily und Sookie wussten dass sie an diesem Tag nach Hause kommen würden. Und nur sie warteten am Flughafen.

Lorelai rannte zu Rory in dem Moment in dem sie sie sah und war überrascht, als Emily sie umarmte und anfing zu weinen. Es war ein sehr emotionales Treffen und als Rory Luke umarmte und ihm immer wieder dafür dankte, dass er ihre Mutter zurückgebracht hatte, da hielt ihn nur Aprils Anwesenheit davon ab zusammenzubrechen. Die Last auf seine Schultern war verschwunden.

Er fühlte, dass Lorelai ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang und ihn zu sich zog, als sie den Flughafen verließen. Er tat es ihr gleich.

Er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht. Und zurück ins Leben.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

**_Don't let me die here, there must be something more: Bring me to life_**

**Epilog:**

Ein Jahr später:

"Mom, bist du fertig? Alle sind schon da und warten auf dich!" rief Rory.

"Ja, bin ich! Komm rein!" rief sie zurück und lächelte.

Als Rory den Raum betrat, hielt sie einen Moment inne und betrachtete ihre Mutter. Sie hatte das perfekte Kleid schon oft gesehen, aber irgendwie passte es ihr dieses Mal besser. Der cremeweiße Rock und das mit Rosen besetzte Oberteil betonten ihren Körper perfekt. Sie hatte sich gegen den Schleier entschieden und trug stattdessen eine Tiara.

Es war wirklich perfekt. Nicht nur das Kleid. Alles. Es war ein wunderschöner Septembertag, es war noch warm, aber nicht heiß. Die ganze Stadt war draußen, im Garten des Dragonfly, versammelt und wartete auf die Braut. Emily saß neben Mia in der ersten Reihe und Richard unterhielt sich mit April, die eine der Brautjungfern war über Naturwissenschaften, während er auf seine Tochter wartete um sie zum Altar zu führen.

Luke wartete unter der Chuppah und Jess als sein Trauzeuge versuchte ihn etwas zu beruhigen. Alles war perfekt. Nur perfekt.

"Wow, du bist wunderschön! Schau dich an!" sagte Rory und umarmte ihre Mutter.

"Danke!" Lorelai strahlte nun über das Ganze Gesicht.

"Bist du bereit?" fragte Rory, während sie immer noch sie Hand ihrer Mutter in ihrer hielt. Lorelai zögerte nicht.

"Ja, lass uns gehen!" sagte sie dann und verließ den Raum, den sie benutzt hatte um sich fertig zu machen. Sie ließ ihre Kleider, ihre Tasche und ihre Schuhe zurück. Ihr altes Leben. Die schrecklichsten neun Monte ihres Lebens.

Sie liebte die Sonne, streckte ihr das Gesicht entgegen als sie nach draußen trat und blinzelte mehrfach bevor sie ihren Vater und April erkennen konnte.

"Lorelai!" Richard lächelte sie herzlich an und nahm ihren Arm. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und lächelte zurück.

"Gott, ich bin so nervös!" flüsterte sie ihm zu und ihr Vater drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Die Musik setzte ein und gemeinsam schritten sie zum Altar, auf den Mann zu, den sie liebte. Sie schaute ihn an und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den Boden, passte auf, dass sie nicht stolperte. Sie hörte aufgeregtes Flüstern und vereinzeltes Schniefen und auch in ihre eigenen Augen traten Tränen.

Dann stand sie neben ihm und ihr Vater küsste ihre Wange und gab ihre Hand an ihren Verlobten, der seine Finger mit ihren verwob. Der Pfarrer begann seine Rede, aber sie hörte ihm nicht zu.

Dies war der glücklichste Tag in ihrem Leben und sie hatte ewig darauf warten müssen. Aber er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht und ihr wieder beigebracht wie man lebt.

Sie wollte nichts mehr als ihn zu heiraten und bis zum Ende der Zeit bei ihm zu bleiben.

Dieses Mal hatte sie keinen Junggesellinenabschied gefeiert, denn sie hatte sich nicht für einen ganzen Abend von ihm trennen wollen. Sie waren lange genug getrennt gewesen. Außerdem konnte sie ohne ihn nicht mehr schlafen.

"Ich will!" hörte sie ihn sagen und begriff plötzlich, dass sie jetzt dran war. Sie war wie der Pfarrer den Mund öffnete und wieder schloss, ohne ihn zu hören, und dann schaute er sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie schaute ihn an, drehte sich dann langsam zu Luke um.

Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug. Er war rasiert. Er trug ein weißes Hemd. Keine Mütze. Er hatte die Haare geschnitten. Sehr kurz. Er sah so unglaublich gut aus. Und er lächelte. Sie an, nur für sie. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie griff seine Hand so fest, dass es ihm weh tun musste. Aber sein Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter und er flüsterte "Ich liebe dich".

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie zurück und sein Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. Eine Träne tropfte aus ihrem Auge und dann sagte sie es, laut, so dass es jeder hören konnte.

"Ich will" sagte sie, ihre Stimme gab nach und sie begann zu weinen. Es waren Freudentränen. Sie tauschten die Ringe.

Sie hörte nicht, dass der Pfarrer sagte "Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", aber sie sah Lukes Gesicht näher kommen und dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn noch näher zu sich und streichelte mit ihrer Hand seinen Nacken.

Seine Arme waren um ihre Taille geschlungen und er streichelte über ihr den Stoff ihres Kleides, spielte damit. Er war mehr als froh, dass sie ihre Figur wieder hatte, nicht mehr so knochig war. Es hatte ihn noch einige Zeit daran erinnert in welchem zustand er sie vorgefunden hatte. Seit einem Monat aber, wog sie mehr als zuvor und Luke hätte nicht glücklicher sein können.

Eine Hand glitt dann nach oben und fuhr in ihre langen Locken die sie wieder hatte.

Die Gäste klatschten und pfiffen und beiden wurde bewusst, dass sie den Kuss irgendwann wieder lösen mussten.

Luke beendete den Kuss und trat einen Schritt zurück, etwas beschämt, denn er war immer noch kein Fan von öffentlichen Zärtlichkeiten. Selbst nicht an seinem Hochzeitstag.

Rory war die erste die gratulierte, dicht gefolgt von April, Emil und Richard, dann dem Rest der Gäste. Die ganze Stadt war da, einige Verwandte von Luke und Lorelais Familie, obwohl sie die meisten davon nicht kannte. Aber sie wollte, dass sie auch dieses mal da waren, damit sie sehen würden, dass sie es dieses Mal tun würde.

Anschließend schnitten sie die Torte an, die Sookie für sie gemacht hatte und fast hätte Lorelai eine Leiter gebraucht, da die Torte so hoch war. Sie fütterten einander ein Stückchen Kuchen und Luke verzog das Gesicht als er merkte, dass es eine Cappuccino- Torte war. Lorelai zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Verzieh nicht so das Gesicht, du weisst, dass du es liebst! Außerdem müsstest du doch schon daran gewöhnt sein, weil du mich küsste!" sagte sie, packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und küsste ihn wieder.

"Mmmh, du solltest wirklich anfangen Kaffee zu trinken, ich liebe Kaffee-Küsse!" lachte sie hinterher.

"Ich glaube du trinkst genug Kaffee für uns beide, oder sogar für die ganze Stadt..." sagte er.

Er war irritiert, als sie ihn an der hand packte und von der Menge wegführte, während er noch sprach. Sie hielt erst an, als sie in ihrem Büro standen, schloss die Tür ab und nahm einen Umschlag aus der Schreibtischschublade.

"Ich glaube das wird nicht mehr möglich sein" sagte sie dann und Lukes Augen weiteten sich schockiert, als er sah, dass der Brief aus der Klinik kam.

"Ich hatte letzten Monat noch einen check-up im Krankenhaus und sie haben wieder etwas gefunden" sagte sie und schaute zu Boden.

Langsam öffnete Luke den Umschlag und bereitete sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Er fand allerdings keinen Brief mit Diagnose, sonder ein kleines Bild. Ein Ultraschallbild. Er nahm es raus, konnte aber nichts darauf erkennen.

"Was ist das?" fragte er und schaute sie an. Da bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass sie Tränen in den Augen und das breiteste Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie strahlte.

"Das Mr. Danes ist was sie gefunden haben: Unser Baby, drei Monate alt, das in mir wächst!" lachte und weinte sie gleichzeitig.

Luke war sprachlos. Alles was er tun konnte, war sie uz küssen.

"Siehst du Schatz, genau so hast du mich in diese Lage gebracht und jetzt werde ich fett!" schmollte sie, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

"Das wäre doch mal etwas anderes!" lächelte er, bevor beide ernst wurden.

"Luke, ich weiß, dass ich das schon tausend Mal gesagt habe, aber: Danke! Du hast mich gerettet und ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht mehr hier". Ihre Hände lagen in seinem Nacken, während sie ihm tief in die Augen schaute.

"Ohne dich wäre ich auch nicht mehr da, also hast du mich auch gerettet!" grinste er.

Sie küssten sich noch ein Mal bevor sie wieder zurück zu ihren Gästen gingen um eine Ankündigung zu machen. Sie hatten Leben geschaffen.

Ende.


End file.
